1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a controller for adjusting an output voltage of a power converter and a related method thereof, and particularly to a controller and a related method thereof that can adjust an output voltage of a power converter through a primary side of the power converter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, the prior art utilizes a feedback control of a second side of a power converter to adjust an output voltage or an output current of the second side of the power converter through a primary side of the power converter. However, a controller of the second side of the power converter for detecting the output current, or a voltage controller and a photo-coupler will increase cost of the feedback control of the second side of the power converter. In addition, although another prior art can also utilize a primary-side regulation constant current/constant voltage technology to simultaneously control the output voltage and the output current of the second side of the power converter, if the output current of the second side of the power converter exceeds a fixed current value, the output current of the second side of the power converter is still limited to the fixed current value, resulting in output power of the second side of the power converter being still not fixed at a constant value. Therefore, the above mentioned prior arts are not good choices for a designer of the power converter.